


BillDip Oneshot Collection

by One_True_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_True_Trash/pseuds/One_True_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( First ever Gravity Falls oneshot and work published on AO3 :D )</p><p>Some fluff and angst here to start my Gravity Falls oneshot collection.<br/>Writing prompts are very much appreciated!</p><p>Future oneshots may contain themes that are NSFW!</p><p> </p><p>---</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( First ever Gravity Falls oneshot and work published on AO3 :D )
> 
> Some fluff and angst here to start my Gravity Falls oneshot collection.  
> Writing prompts are very much appreciated!
> 
> Future oneshots may contain themes that are NSFW!
> 
>  
> 
> \---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years, Dipper and his twin sister Mable return to Gravity Falls.  
> Dipper's mind is constantly haunted by the memories of Weirdmageddon.

"WE'RE HERE, BRO-BRO! The Mystery Shack looks as old and decrepit as ever!" Mabel exclaimed as she exited the taxi, practically stumbling out of the door with her awfully bright pink suitcase which she had insisted stayed with her during the journey.

"Heh, sure does..." Dipper replied impassively.  
'Its been five years. Five years since I've set eyes on this place... since that summer...' He thought to himself.

A familiar, much older man stepped into view, leaning in the doorway of the shack.  
"Hey, kids!" 

"Grunkle Stan!" Mable yelled before making a bee-line for the man and hugging him, near sending him toppling over.

Dipper smiled and shook his head at the two in a typical fashion, removing his suitcase from the back of the taxi before it made a U-turn and drove down the dirt track road from which it came. He looked up at the shack, studying it closely. Immediately, he recognized the all too familiar window of the twins' old room. Stained glass in the shape of a triangle... with an eye in the center. Feeling a sudden hot prickling sensation in his eyes, Dipper averted his gaze.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a little.

"Hey, Dipping sauce! How's about you come in already? It's getting kinda cold out and..." Stan stopped.

Dipper looked up from the ground and gave his great uncle an inquisitive look, only to realize he was receiving a similar expression. He had been subconsciously clenching his fists by his sides. He noticed this and hastily softened his hands, burying them in his jacket pockets and laughing sheepishly, stating, "Yeah... yeah it is pretty cold, isn't it?" followed by him rushing inside with his deep blue suitcase before Stan could even utter a reply.

\---

As the twins had aged they acquired the need for privacy, and so Dipper was appointed the attic room. An hour after unpacking, he was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Tears stained his cheeks.  
How could people go about their daily lives, pretending it never even happened? 

He tensed as his body shook, a fresh flood of tears spilling down his face.  
Countless townsfolk were hurt. The whole experience was traumatizing enough to scar anyone.

His hands shakily gripped at his hair as he sobbed, tugging on it whilst he cradled his head.

A voice cut through the quiet. 

"Hey, Pine Tree! Did ya miss me?"  
It was all too painfully familiar. That... infamous voice had to belong to...

No. No, it can't be.  
Dipper slowly lifted his head from his trembling hands. 

"Admit it! Yoooou missed me!" the being cooed.

Dipper froze, skin paling and beginning to crawl.  
"This isn't real. No, no! You're not real!" 

Bill pretended to look around, as if finding who exactly Dipper was talking to. He shrugged and returned his gaze to the human.  
"Me? Ohoho, I assure you kid, I am very real."  
He looked entirely different. In place of his true form was that of a human's. He wore a white dress shirt under a black waistcoat and smart yellow overcoat. He bore a silk black tie and matching top hat. The being crouched in front of Dipper and gazed at the younger with a piercing eye, a golden iris surrounding a slitted pupil, the other covered with a triangular eye patch.

Dipper clenched his fists again, turning his knuckles white under the pressure.

"Leave."

Bill scoffed at the boy's command.  
"Wow. How stern of you-"

Dipper abruptly cut him off. "Do you have any idea what you did? You messed everything up! You've messed me up! I hate you and I want you to leave. Right now."

"Or what?" Teased the older man who stood before him.

"Or i'll kill you."

A roar of laughter erupted from the dapper dressed demon, disturbing the tense and brooding atmosphere. It subsided when he noticed that the younger man was being deathly serious. 

Bill opened his mouth to speak but hesitated when Dipper rolled onto his side, facing away and beginning to cry again, softly.

The demon was taken aback. He never truly understood human emotion, and to see the teen so broken unsettled the demon in a way he could not comprehend.

"Jeeze kid, no need to be a nervous wreck!"

Dipper Shot a glare over his shoulder, face flushed, and eyes wet and bloodshot.  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I AM DEPRESSED. ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I HAVE REOCCURRING NIGHTMARES OF WEIRDMAGEDDON. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dipper snapped before turning to face away once more.

The demon blinked hard in his newfound confusion and cleared his throat to speak, but then quickly decided against it. Instead he sat by the younger on the edge of his bed and simply starred at him in utter silence.

"I thought I told you to leave..." Dipper choked.

"Pine- er... Dipper..."

Dipper's eyes widened slightly at the sound of his name.

Bill's voice was soft and laced with uncertainty. "It probably won't make a difference to how you've been feeling, or even change what I've done to hurt you... but I... I am truly sorry." He placed a careful gloved hand upon Dipper's shoulder. 

Dipper shot up from the bed and embraced Bill with both arms, crying hard into the older's chest.

This caught Bill completely off guard. The sudden gesture had him on tenterhooks and he was paralyzed with surprise.

"In time, I think I can forgive you," Dipper managed, "but know that I will never forget what you did."

Bill gave a slow nod, only just registering the foreign sensation of warmth between them. As if instinctively, his arms wrapped around the younger man's torso, pulling him closer. The two stayed that way for what felt like several minutes.

 

"I understand."


	2. BillDip Oneshot: The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a little surprise in store for his lover, Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (More fluff! ;w; Yay!)  
> This was a small prompt from a close friend of mine.
> 
>  
> 
> \---

What was he planning...?  
"Bill, seriously, where are we going? I'm really not in the mood for this..."

Dipper heard the smile in the demon's voice as he spoke; deft, leather clad finger's entwined with his own, as he guided him.  
"That's precisely why I've decided to set up a little something for you!"

The teen could not see the other. In fact, he couldn't see anything. Just the darkness which masked his vision, quite literally. He reached up to tug the blindfold from his eyes.  
"Should I be worried? I feel as if I should be worried..." Dipper mused. 

The older man caught the rising hand by the wrist and lowered it. "No peeking."

Dipper's stomach knotted at the thought of what Bill could possibly have in store for him. It couldn't be anything good, that's for sure. The chaos God loved nothing more than to torment the human, so it wouldn't be exactly to Dipper's surprise - yet it still worried him.

"Kid, relax." Bill instructed coolly, lightly squeezing Dipper's hand. "You're going to love it, I just know it. I know everything."

A sigh of annoyance left Dipper's lips. He couldn't argue with Bill's logic. Instead, he reluctantly let himself get pulled along. He occasional stumbled as the ground was uneven like some sort of off-road trail.

Bill ceased movement.  
"Okay," he chimed in, "You can look."

Dipper slipped his hand from Bill's gentle grasp and used both to push the blindfold up and over his head.  
His mouth fell agape.  
"Wha-... Oh my God, Bill..." His lips curled as his shoulders shook. A sudden burst of laughter seemed to erupt from deep inside him, soon bent-double with laughter, his face flushed a subtle shade of pink.  
"This... I- ...Really?!" He managed to ask in his amusement.

The demon chuckled as he lowered himself on to the red polyester blanket which covered the ground. Except for the clearing, the surrounding area was completely shrouded in pine trees.  
"Well? Care to join me?" he asked, patting the space beside him.

Dipper didn't hesitate. He sat beside Bill, and as he did, his eye caught sight of a quaint wicker basket which stood before them.  
His head cocked to the side.  
"A picnic?"

"Yes. A picnic." Bill replied, leaning close to the other, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Bill had never been the romantic type. He was much more interested in seeing the younger man in particularly painful and humiliating situations, which only explained his dark and sadistic sense of humor. Dipper concluded that this was simply in the man's nature. How he'd always been. But this was a whole other ballgame. 

Dipper approached the basket, shuffling on his knees. His eyes instantly lit up upon opening it and darted to the variety of contents which lay neatly inside.  
Fresh apple pie, turkey sandwiches, a colorful assortment of cupcakes and a flask of tea. 

Bill huffed at the sight of the food.  
"You better be hungry. This took way too much effort..."

Dipper paused, looking back at Bill in surprise.  
"Wait... You... made all of this? You didn't use your magic or anything?"

Bill Nodded.  
"Shooting Star said it would be somewhat more flattering if I made the picnic by hand. She offered to help me and overall seemed to find the experience enjoyable. I hated the whole ordeal, to say the least. You're going to eat all of it." He said this as if it was a matter of fact.

Dipper chuckled and gave a small smile of sympathy. "It couldn't have been *that bad. Besides, aren't you going to eat anything?"

Bill snorted.  
"No."

"But why not?"

"This is for you."

Dipper raised a questioning eyebrow, but the demon only responded with a pointed glare.  
"Okay, okay fine..." The younger man assured. Bill was stubborn and hard to negotiate with. When he wanted something, he wouldn't let up until he had his way. Very much like a toddler in the toy section of a shop.

The evening air was cool. The sky grew warm in color, reddening as the sun began to retreat behind the mountains.

\---

Several minutes after finishing the last of the multicolored cupcakes, Dipper was laying down, eyes shut in slight discomfort from the large quantity of food he had just consumed.

Bill prodded at the stomach which protruded slightly over the waistband of Dipper's shorts. This earned him an undoubtedly irritated swat from a small, delicate hand.  
He laughed and lay down, close enough to feel his lover's body heat.  
He piped up. 

"Its beautiful out, tonight."  
It was darker now. The sky was a perfect blend of deep, brilliant blues and purples.

"Mhm" Dipper agreed, not paying clear attention to what Bill was saying.

Bill rolled his eyes.  
"The sky is so clear... you can see all the stars."

Dipper nodded and gave the exact same blunt reply as before.

Bill's deepening frown was followed by a sharp jab to Dipper's arm with his elbow.

"OWCH! Bill, what the hell?!- ..." his words were cut short.  
He blinked a couple of times, as if to check that his eyes weren't deceiving him. In the sky above them was a perfect constellation of the Big Dipper.

Bill watched a slow smile form on the younger man's face; his hazel eyes bright and wide with amazement.  
He stroked the brunette's fringe back to reveal the unique birthmark, and proceeded to plant a gentle kiss against it.

Dipper blushed faintly.  
Oh God. This is... just...

"Fantastic? Wonderful? Spectacular?" the being asked, smugly.

In that brief moment, Dipper had forgot that Bill could read his mind.  
"All of those things and more..." He whispered before laying both his head and hand against Bill's chest. The gentle rise and fall of the other's torso as he breathed made Dipper feel drowsy.

"I love you, Cipher."

"I love you too, Pine Tree."


End file.
